The study of the effects of initial conditions on sodium and gating currents in the squid axon were completed and a manuscript has been accepted for publication. The results of measurements of the potassium channel gating currents were analyzed and were presented at the 1983 annual meeting of the Biophysical Society. The effects of elimination of sodium current inactivation with internal pronase on gating currents and on the fraction of open channels as functions of voltage were examined.